Engines fueled with alcohol have proven difficult to start at temperatures less than about 15.degree. C. because at low temperatures alcohol does not produce sufficient vapor to support combustion. The current practice in starting alcohol fueled engines at low temperatures is to discharge a quantity of gasoline into the engine induction system; a fraction of the gasoline evaporates sufficiently to start the engine, and the resulting increase in engine temperature is sufficient to thereafter sustain operation on alcohol.